Feathered journal
|name = Feathered journal |image = |release = 28 November 2006 |update = Eagles' Peak |members = Yes |quest = Eagles' Peak |tradeable = No |stackable = No |high = 0 |low = 0 |destroy = Drop |store = No |examine = There's a feather glued to the front. "Property of Arthur Artimus". |weight = 0 |equipable = No }} The feathered journal is a book that players will find as part of the Eagles' Peak quest. The book is the journal of the criminal Arthur Artimus, and documents the rise and fall of his gang. The gang was known in local folk tales as "the bandits of the golden claw" (according to the bird book), though this may not have been the gang's real name. Artimus's accomplices included Armen, Davey, and Barakur. Barakur was an expert on mechanisms, and it was he who set up the entrance mechanism to the dungeon under the mountain. The gang had intended to use the dungeon as a hideout whilst they plotted to rob the Tree Gnome Stronghold. They did rob the stronghold, but with only limited success; Armen's pet kebbit hampered their efforts. They did eventually tame an eagle well enough to use it as a transport system. They flew it over East Ardougne, where they stole some bread from a market stall using a fishing net. The gang's demise ultimately came when they chose to ignore the Mysterious Old Man who apparently appeared as part of a random event. After completing the quest, players can find this book in the bookcase of their player-owned house. Transcript We're all set for the raid on the Gnome Stronghold tomorrow. They must have something good in a place that well defended. We'll sneak in over the west river while the gnomes are watching some big 'gnome ball' match, whatever that is. This time Armen won't be bringing his pet kebbit. That thing caused nothing but trouble last time. The start of the so called 'gnome ball' match appears to have been delayed; some sort of rubbish about bad light. Looks like we're stuck waiting here for now. I'm going to kill Armen, he assured me his kebbit was tied up safely. We were lucky to escape with our lives, especially Davey who got his foot caught in a rabbit hole whilst we were running away. Those long eared pests seem to get everywhere. Currently hiding in a cave in the mountains. The only 'loot' we managed to grab was a bag of refreshments from the gnome ball pitch. There'd better be something good in there, I could eat a camel right now. Gnomes are still looking for us outside, might be in here for a while. Fortunately this cave system seems to go a lot deeper than we originally thought, although some of the noises coming from the darker areas concern me slightly. Barakur has been playing with mechanisms as per usual. He thinks he can rig up something to hide the cave entrance. Is this what dwarves do when they get bored? Armen said he say some kind of giant bird. I'm skeptical, although this place does give me the creeps. Gnome food again today. Worms, however they're cooked, get boring after a while. Okay, we all saw the birds this time. Typically Armen insists he can tame them; that guy is animal crazy. Gnomes seem to have stopped looking for us, although with Barakur's hidden entrance this would be a good place to stash loot. Armen tried roping one of the eagles today; got dragged halfway to Al Kharid apparently. Barakur seems to have taken the hideout idea to heart and is now designing an inner door. A mysterious old man turned up today. Not sure how he got in. Kept pestering us until eventually Davey spoke to him, at which point he offloaded a load of spinach rolls onto us then left. Good grief Barakur's door design is contrived; not sure I'll be able to open it myself. However, Armen still insists that we'll be able to use the eagles to get in and out. First attempt at using the eagles in a raid today. Gave me the fright of my life. Armen guided the eagle over Ardougne market; managed to catch some loaves with a fishing net. We'll be eating well tonight, at least compared to recently. Barakur has completed two of apparently three parts of the puzzle for his second door. I'm sure he'd be making quicker progress if Armen's kebbit didn't keep getting in the way. That mysterious old man has turned up again. We don't have time for this, quite frankly, so we're just going to ignore him, after all what could be possibl... Category:Texts & Tomes